The Last
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: A songfic. Chloe overhears a conversation that leads to startling revelations.
1. The Last Unicorn

**A/N:** Hello. Welcome to the ungodly a.m. That's when I'm writing this 'cause my stupid dumb stupid cast won't let me sleep. My sister AngelViper9 asked me to write this, and I'm feeling pretty bummed, so I figured I might as well. Any way, here it is. Please be kind. This is the first time I've done anything on Smallville, and I haven't watched it in forever 'cause Lana got on my nerves. This is kind of my own version of Clark finding out about Krypton's destruction. I warn you the dialogs will be off because I haven't seen that episode since AngelViper9 sold our DVD's. I don't own Smallville, and the last unicorn isn't mine either. Yes I know it should be 'she' in the song, but let's face it, Clarks a guy. Any way, here's the fic.

Summery: A oneshot songfic. Chloe overhears a conversation that leads to startling revelations.

* * *

_**The Last  
**By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty_

**When the last eagle flies  
Over the last crumbling mountain;  
And the last lion roars  
At the last dusty fountain;  
In the shadow of the forest,  
Though he may be old and worn,  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the last unicorn! **

Chloe watched as Clark entered the reclusive scientist's home. "What are you doing here Clark?" She asked herself aloud. Quickly, she got out of the car and followed the tall farm boy. It wasn't easy to follow Clark all the way to the good doctor's office without getting caught, and when she got there, they were already deep in discussion.

"Why did they send me here?" Clark was asking angrily.

"Because," a strange voice answered him calmly, "they were dying. Your parents had no choice if they wanted you to live. Clark, you are the last member of a dead race. Surely you can accept that they only gave you up to save your life."

"But surely others had to have survived."

"From the signals sent by Jor-El, no one even realized that they were dying until it was to late to do anything about it."

"So you're saying that I'm the only one like me in the entire universe?" Clark's voice sounded choked.

"Yes." Came the sad reply.

Then she heard sounds near the door. '_Time to go!_' She thought quickly to herself as she snuck away from the door.

**When the first breath of winter  
****Through the flowers is icing;  
****And you look to the north  
****And a pale moon is rising;  
****And it seems like all is dying,  
****And will leave the world to mourn,  
****In the distance  
****Hear the laughter  
****Of the last unicorn!  
****I'M ALIVE!  
****I'm alive…**

Chloe slowly made her way up the stairs in the Kent barn, making sure her steps would be heard by Clark. When she reached the top, Clark sat hunched over on his couch, staring at his clasped hands. "Hey there, Kent!" She said cheerfully. "You look like you've had a bad day."

Clark looked up at her. "Kinda." He replied dully.

"Your Mom called and said you were kinda down." She lied easily, but real concern filled her voice. "I brought you this." For a moment she dug in her purse. Then she pulled out a large bag of candy.

"What is it?" Clark frowned.

"Hershey's Special Dark." She answered kindly. "It's not much, but you'd be surprised how much girls rely on this stuff to get us through bad stuff."

"Thanks Chloe, but I don't think it'll help."

"What's wrong Clark?"

"Do you ever get the feeling you're all alone in the world?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Every time I loose a story."

He fell silent. Eventually she moved to the large window and began to stare out at the stars. "They're dead." He whispered.

"What?" she asked, not sure she'd heard him.

"My parents." He said, clenching his jaw. "They're dead."

"They found them?" she asked startled.

"They're all dead. My parents, my aunts, my uncles. All of them. Not a single one lived. Just me."

"I-I'm sorry Clark." She stammered, not sure what to tell him.

"Not your fault." He shrugged. "It's no-one's fault. They died in an earthquake."

**When the last moon is cast  
****Over the last star of morning,  
****And the future has past  
****Without even a last desperate warning,  
****Then look into the sky where through  
****The clouds a path is torn.  
****Look and him.  
****How he sparkles!  
****The last unicorn!  
****I'M ALIVE!  
****I'm alive…**

Chloe's fingers fluttered over the keyboard, hacking into Swan's computer's system. When she had gotten back from the Kent farm, she had instantly run a search for every 'quake in the past thirty years hoping to find anymore information for her friend. There hadn't been any within ten years before or after when Clark would have been born anywhere in the world. Finally she hacked through the last barrier.

"What are you hiding Dr. Swan." She whispered as the screen filled with symbols that didn't mean anything. Then suddenly they began translating themselves.

'I am Jor-El of the planet Krypton. Our planet will soon destroy itself. I cannot convince the council to evacuate. I am sending you my only child, my son Kal-El. He is the last and only survivor. Please take care of him. By the time he reaches your planet, called Earth by you, even the light of our sun will have disappeared from your skies.' Then it began repeating itself.

"Impossible." The blonde whispered to herself. Then she noticed a flashing link at the bottom of the page. Biting her lower lip she clicked on it. The page opened to reveal a star chart. Circled on it was a star that was shown going super nova. "Oh god, Clark. You really are alone." The date for super nova was three years before the meteor shower. Quickly she began to search for another link. After a few moments she found one that led to another journal. This time it was Swan's personal account of his findings.

'From my calculations, Krypton was destroyed at least fifty years ago, if not more. In approximately the thirty-seven years it took Kal-El to reach our planet, he barely aged. From what I've learned of him and his adoptive parents, the Kent's, when they found him he appeared to be at the most three years in age. Judging from Jor-El's messages to us, Clark will most likely out live our own planet. The poor child is more alone than he knows. I haven't told him this yet. Perhaps if the people of Krypton had listened to Jor-El's warnings he might not have been alone. Even so called supreme beings can make mistakes it seems. But perhaps, with Clark's gifts, he can save at least a few of the people of Earth when our own sun follows that of Krypton…'

Chloe couldn't read any more. Her eyes fell to her shaking hands. Without thinking to save the stolen data, she closed the window and shut off the computer. "Clark… in Metropolis was… Kal… Kal-El… It's true."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you like it AngelViper9. Well, it's 6:30 AM and I'm not tiered yet, so I'm going to go ahead and post this. Please review, and FYI, I'm on an emotional roller coaster right now 'cause I broke my arm in a car accident and while I was in the ER I found out one of my friends will be dead in about four more days. So, if you flame me I will cry, and then I'll go on the warpath, track you down and flame you right back. Other than that, ENJOY AND HAVE A NICE DAY! ;D 


	2. Somewhere Out There

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for thinking about me and Cynthia. No updates on how she's doing. It made me feel so good to read the reviews. Thank you so much. Anyway, here's another chapter as a way of showing my gratitude. You know I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Last  
**_Somewhere Out There_

_Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale moon night,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight._

Clark sat once again looking out at the stars. '_How can I do this?_' He thought desperately. '_How can I go on knowing that everyone like me is gone?' _Sadly he stared unseeing as the stars winked in the sky. He had been up in his barn for two days. He knew that suicide wasn't possible. Nothing could hurt him, and the time when he had tried to starve himself when he was five had proven that starvation had no effect on him, other than getting him grounded for doing something sostupid to make his mother mad. Miserably he turned and sank into the lumpy old couch. Lost in thought he didn't hear when his mother came walking up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo." She smiled kindly. The tall teen looked up to see the worry the covered her face. "You okay up here?"

"Yeah." He replied dully. "It's not like I can starve to death."

Martha Kent frowned and fought back her tears. "Please Clark. I don't know what Dr. Swan told you, but if you ever want to talk, we're always here for you."

"Yeah, I know."

When it was obvious he wasn't going to tell her what was going on, She sighed. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Then she slowly turned to leave, a feeling of defeat sweeping over her.

_Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
That we'll find one another,  
In that great somewhere out there._

Clark watched his mother's retreating form as she walked back into the house. He listened as the screen door slammed closed before she turned to latch it shut. Then his gaze shifted back up to the sparkling night sky. Surely, if he had survived, then others had too. Perhaps he wasn't alone and Swan was wrong. There was no way of knowing. The only chance he might have had to find a way to contact someone from his own world had been destroyed with the spaceship. But maybe… yes, maybe she might be able to dig something up.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night wind starts to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky._

Chloe sat at her computer at the Torch. Clark had been absent lately, so it startled her to see him come into the newspaper's office with a determined look on his face. "Clark!" She gasped, fighting to keep her emotions in check. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't even notice her strange phrasing. "Chloe, can you look something up for me?"

"Sure anything." Her brow wrinkled in a frown as she tried to guess what he was thinking. His next words confirmed her suspicions.

"Can you look up any meteor showers that occurred around the same time as the one that hit Smallville?"

"I already have, multiple times." She handed him a large stack of paper. "I had a hunch that you'd be asking so I printed it all out." She bit her lip nervous about what she was going to say next. "I thought you might want to take them up to your 'fortress'. After all, no-one wants to find out they're alone in the universe with people watching over their shoulder."

The farm boy looked up at her sharply. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"There weren't any other meteor showers. There wasn't even any debris. The sun went Super Nova and practically swallowed the planet." She whispered miserably.

Clark's eyes went wide with fear, then narrowed in suspicion, and finally closed with grief. Chloe watched as the emotions fought inside of him. "How?" was all he finally managed to say.

_Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true._

'_How what?_' She wondered confused. '_How did they die? How did I find out? How can I prove it?_' Then suddenly understanding dawned as she recognized the despair for what it was. _How do I go on. _She bit her lip unable to tell him the answer. "Clark…" He didn't look at her. "Look, Clark… I know there's nothing I can do, but you know I'm always here." She said almost hopefully.

"I know." He turned and left the Torch, the documents forgotten in one hand.

'_God forgive me for what I just did.'_ Chloe thought as she watched him leave. '_But he had a right to know… And so do they._'

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,  
And when the night wind starts to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky._

Martha watched as Chloe's car pulled up to the farmhouse. "Hello." She said with her usual kindness. "Clark's out in the barn."

"I didn't come to see Clark." The young blonde answered nervously. "I came to talk to you and Mr. Kent."

Martha opened the screen door and motioned for the young woman to go inside. Then she followed. "Jonathan!" She called up the stairs. "Can you come down for a minute." Rather than answer the man came thumping down.

"Oh hey Chloe!"

"Hello sir."

"Sir? The last time I heard that from you, you were trying to tell me that you'd accidentally broken a door in the barn."

Chloe bit her lip and then looked up at the Kents. "I know why Clark is so upset." She said quickly. Both Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and then back at her. Then they motioned for her to continue. "Please don't interrupt, because if you do I won't be able to finish." They nodded their understanding. The blonde looked down, unable to look at the Kents as she tried to confess. "That day that Clark went to see Dr. Swan, I kind of followed him… I know it was wrong and all, but I was curious. I overheard what they were talking about. He said the Clark's planet Krypton was destroyed. Yes, I know about Clark. Then when I got back I hacked into Swan's files. Well… um…" She shoved a manila folder into Martha's hands and ran out of the house. The stunned parents watched her leave. Then, nervously, Martha opened the folder and began to read the first page.

Instantly, one hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my poor baby."

_Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true._

Slowly Martha climbed the stairs to the top of the barn. Just as she had expected, Clark sat there, his head bowed, seemingly lost in thought. "Hey." She said softly to get his attention. He didn't move. She sighed as she sat down beside him. "Chloe told us everything." She told him. He still didn't look up. "Did you read those files she gave you?" No answer. "Well, I just want you to know, that no matter how alone you think you are, your father and I'll be right there for you. I don't care who your mother was, you're still _my_ son, and I'll never leave you. Please remember that Clark. You're never alone." Clark just sat there. "When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

When it was obvious he wasn't going to answer her she sighed in defeat. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she rose to leave. She was halfway out of the barn when she heard it. It was so faint that she almost thought she'd imagined it. "Thank you." It was so soft she couldn't tell who'd said it. Quickly she looked around, but didn't see anything. Wiping a few tears from her eyes, she decided it must have been her son. "I love you, sweetie." She told him as she left the barn and headed back to the house.

**A/N:** Well, there it is. If you like it, review and let me know and I'll write more.


	3. Never Never Land

**The Last**  
_Never Never Land_

_I know a place where dreams are born  
And time is never planned  
It's not on any chart  
You must find it with your heart  
To come home to never land_

As her car pulled up into the school parking lot, Chloe instantly began looking for her tall friend. Once again Clark was absent. Sighing she got out of her car and walked into the building as quickly as possible, hoping not to bump into anyone on her way through. Unfortunately her wish was not granted.

"Hey Chloe." She heard as a large black figure stepped in her path.

"Not right now Pete." She sighed, trying to dissuade him from starting a conversation.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Clark?" The other teen asked concerned.

Chloe looked up at him aggravated. "Pete, just because Clark doesn't spend every second with you anymore doesn't mean his other friends know where he is either."

"But Mrs. Kent said to talk to you…" he replied confused.

"So maybe I do know what's wrong." She snapped. "What of it? It's not like I'm his keeper. He's a big boy, Pete. If he wants you to know what's wrong, he'll tell you." Startled she felt the cold wetness of unshed tears. Angrily she swiped at them. "And it's not like it's any of my business either!"

Pete watched shocked as Chloe side stepped around him and continued on her way. For several minutes he just stood there, staring at her retreating form. Then a determined frown etched itself on his face.

Quickly he ran after the girl. Catching up with her at the Torch he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Look, something's going on, and it's hurting my best friend, and you know what it is."

Chloe angrily jerked her arm away from him and glared at him. "Like you and Clark told me! Fine, you wanna know what's got Clark so upset! I'll tell you!" She said, her voice rising. "They're dead Pete! He just found out his real parents are dead! They've been for years! And they're never coming back…" The tears began to fall unchecked down her cheeks. "She's gone… And she's never coming back…"

Pete stood staring, stunned at the crying blonde who had started sobbing uncontrollably. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Never mind…"She sniffled, moving into the Torch. "Just, never mind…" The door closed firmly behind her. Neither of them noticed Lana as she slipped around the corner.

_It might be miles beyond the moon  
Or right here where you stand  
Just keep an open mind  
And then suddenly you'll find  
Never never land_

Martha once again trudged up the steps Clark's fortress. "Hey!" she said with extreme gentleness. "How're you doing?" No answer. "Pete called for you." Still nothing. She sighed. "Clark, I know that you're upset, but you can't keep moping around up here you're whole life. Do you know how worried your friends are?" He looked over at her, and then back down. "Alright. There's cookies in the house if you want some." Sighing she turned and walked back down into the house.  
He was still moping a few hours later when Lana walked in. She frowned when she saw him siting doing nothing. Without saying a word she walked over, and slowly knelt in front of him until their faces were level. Then, with all the strength she could muster, she slapped him. The resounding 'crack' of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the barn.

"Clark Kent." Lana said coldly. "You are the most arrogant, pig-headed idiot I have ever met."

He looked up at her stunned. "Wh-What?" He stammered blinking.

"You act like you're the only person in the universe whose ever lost anyone. Well, I've got news for you. You aren't the only sob story in the galaxy. So someone died. Someone else is going to die tomorrow. There's nothing you can do about it. So get over it." She turned on her heel and started down the steps.

"What do you know about it?" He said, snarling like a wounded wolf.

She didn't turn back, but she did pause. "I know that you aren't the only orphan on Smallville. I also know that Chloe's mom is dead too. And that she's locked herself in the Torch and won't stop crying. And did you know that Pete is terrified that you'll do something stupid? And your Mom is sick with worry. I also know it's time for you to get over yourself." With that she was gone.

Martha looked up when she heard a car door slam. She watched as Lana slammed her car into gear and sped away. Wondering what could have upset the usually calm girl, she looked over to the barn in time to see a blur fly from the barn. She bit her lip. It was dangerous for him to use his powers not knowing who was around, but at least her son wasn't moping anymore.

_The treasure when you stay there  
Is precious more than gold  
Once you've found your way there  
You can never grow old  
And that's my home where dreams are born  
And time is never planned_

Clark walked up behind Chloe to see her quickly deleting the files on her computer. "Hey…" he whispered, startling her.

"Oh, hey!" she replied turning and trying to hide her tears. False cheerfulness filled her voice, but red rimmed eyes belied her emotions.

"I-I'm sorry." Clark said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated a little louder.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I spoke to Lana…"

"Oh…"

"I never knew about your Mom."

"It's old hash anyway." Chloe smiled fakely, quickly wiping away more tears.

"I had to run around the world a few times, but I guess she was right… I'm not the only sob story in Smallville."

Once again the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. "That was for calling me a sob story…" She hissed slapping him. "And that was for thinking you don't have the right to cry!" She hissed backhanding him. He looked at her stunned. "You never read that file I gave you, did you?"

Confusion, fear, anger, and grief fought for control. Confusion won out. "What files?"

She sighed angrily at herself. "The files I stole from Dr. Swan's computers. You and your parents have the only two remaining copies." She hung her head. "I made two copies of everything, then put a virus on his mainframe… so no one else could hack in. The files should all be gone by now. I gave the first copy to you, and the second one to your Mom…" She looked up as he grabbed her arm. The next thing she knew, he was carrying her, and everything was passing by in a blur of color and sound.

When they stopped second later, they were in the middle of nowhere. She looked around worried. "Clark… where are we?"

"By a lake in Texas. I found it while I was running around the world a few minutes ago."

Her eyes grew round. "You were serious?"

"Very. Now why'd you steal Dr. Swan's files? Never mind. How'd you know about his files?"

"Well, I…um…I sort of followed you that day when you went to see him. I couldn't tell what you were talking about, so I hacked into his files. The a few days later I went back and made the copies for you guys. I figured that if I could hack in anyone could, so I gave him a virus."

"Do you realize what you've done!" Clark yelled angrily. "You've erased any chance I've ever had of contacting my own people!"

Chloe looked at him stunned. "There's a reason I gave those files to you!" she yelled back. "It's so you'd read them! I didn't have the heart to tell you that you almost died too. You were lucky to outrun the shock wave. Do you not have ears? The! Sun! Went! Super! Nova!" She screamed, annunciating every word.

He grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her close to him as if trying to see the truth. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're the last! You will never contact them with anything other than a oiji board, because they're all dead. None of them could have survived. It's a miracle you did!"

"B-but…"

She was instantly sorry. "I had no right to say that." She apologized quickly, slapping a hand over her mouth. "I'll understand if you never want to see me again"

_Just think of lovely things  
And your heart will fly on wings forever  
To never never land  
_

Clark looked down at Chloe who was now clinging to him as if she was afraid he'd disappear. He felt the saltine wetness of her tears seep through his cotton shirt. "Chloe." He sighed. "I am mad, but that doesn't mean I want you gone."

"I'm sorry…"

"Look, let's talk later, okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She looked up giving him a watery smile. "Thanks." They stood there for a few minutes, each quietly cursing their own stupidity. Finally Chloe pulled back a little. "Can we go home now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He glanced down. Then gave her a sheepish smile. "Chloe, hold your breath."

"What? Why-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The water of the lake splashed up as they plunged into its depths. Both of them came up spluttering. "Clark…" Chloe gasped, treading water.

"Yeah?" he asked, equally occupied.

"What just happened?"

"Um, can I tell you later?" Not quite sure himself.

"Only if it doesn't happen again on the way home."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I made it to chapter three! I've had good and bad news about my friend, and thank you all for being concerned about her. Most of the damage is permanent, but not all of it. And I'm going back into surgery too. Anyway, I hope you like it. I've never heard one way or the other about what happened to Chloe's mom, so I just took a wild guess. Besides it gave her a connection to Clark. And for all of you Lana fans, I decided to give her a small part. As usual, R&R! And please be kind. 


End file.
